MARVEL SUPER HEROES: AMERICA'S EXPLOITATIONS
by alden.davis.980
Summary: In this comic-book, fan-made story where Marvel Super Heroes devoted their lives in their fight against crime, violence, corruption and terrorism. If you're a big fan of Marvel Comics, you're gonna love this fan-made story where our heroes such as Spider-Man, Captain America, Daredevil, the Avengers, the X-Men and many others devoted their lives as heroes. Enjoy!


"MARVEL SUPER HEROES: AMERICA'S EXPLOITATIONS"

Disclaimer: This is a comic-book, fan-made story of Marvel's Superheroes in their exploitation against crime, violence, corruption and terrorism. The characters of "Marvel Super Heroes" is owned by Marvel Comics.

By Alden R. Davis

1\. "A Super Soldier's One-Man War On Terrorism"

The First Avenger crushes coup in latest display of terrorism foreign policy.

NEW YORK - With each passing day of Captain America's single-minding, one-man campaign to stamp out instability in the Middle East, the most legendary ageless, shield-wielding avenger of the world continues to give the new meaning to the term "Terrorism."

In the latest enactment of his one-man foreign policy, America's first avenger intervened while a coup d'etat was in progress in the Middle East yesterday. Information from the region remains scarce, but intelligence reports released by the Pentagon this morning indicate that General Nox, the leader of the uprising against the local monarch, boasts the support of the majority of the population.

"While we cant speak for Captain America's intentions in the region, we can say that a large percentage of the civilian population is loyal to Nox," said Pentagon spokesperson General Steven Taylor. "In which case, it may be more accurate to describe the disturbance as a popular uprising rather than a military coup."

Local witnesses report that Captain America engaged the general's would-be bodyguard named Equus, in the king's palace. News of the battle's outcome has yet to reach the western media outlets.

Captain America's shift to a more proactive stance was spurred by the Vanishing, the sudden and unexplained disappearance of one million people aroud the world several months ago. Dubbed by President Barack Obama as the "greatest global catastrophe in the human history," the event was followed by widespread panic and the mobilization of military forces across the the globe - but there remained no suspects at which to point fingers, and no clues to explain the devastating phenomenon. Months later, the mystery behind the Vanishing remains unsolved.

However, analysts recently uncovered a pattern to the disappearance centering around the Middle East. According to an unnamed NASA source, "Satellite imagery showed that the locations of missing persons resembled ripples in a pond, and the ripples seemed to emanate from this geograpical point."

For some reasons that remains unclear, Captain America immediately traveled to the region and found a country in the throes of a bloody civil war. The conflict, religious and socio-economic in nature, had previously been isolated to the area, drawing liitle attention from the outside world-until Captain America decided to end the violence once and for all.

In an uncharacteristally emotional reaction that was both stunning and swift, Captain America single-handedly removed all conventional and nuclear weapons from both sides of the conflict, effectively disarming the entire country. The operation was carried out with no prior authorization from the U.S. government or the United Nations, with seemingly little regard for the political ramifications.

"In no way are Captain America's actions sanctioned by the international community," insisted by UN Secretary General Kofi Annan in a perpared statement. "And the ramifications here could be an enormous setback for peace negotiations within the region."

The demilitarization of the warning factions set off shockwaves in the surrounding states, resulting in the coup that Captain America responed to yesterday.

The unilateral actions of the First Avenger have received mixed responses from the global community, ranging from fanatical support from the right to vehement denouncement from the left. NATO expressed concerns that Captain America's actions could be interpreted as acts of war, and the United Nations cited several treaties and neutrality acts that may have been violated by the interventions.

As for Captain America's compatroits in the Avengers? As of press time, there has been no official statement from the team either supporting or condemning its most beloved member and leader. But experts insist it its only a matter of time before the entire Avengers-and individual members - are pressured to take a stand.

The uniqueness of the current crisis brings up a number of extremely tough questions. Captain America may be a native of America, but the people who have made him into the one (and only American Super Soldier since World War II and adopted the name, "Captain America," that made him a true living legend. Given his sparkling record of his heroic service and patroitism, his recent actions are particularly surprising, and experts specializing in the superhuman and non-superhuman community are especially baffled by this sudden departure from the straight and narrow. Does Captain America still represent the United States? Or has he begun to carry out his own agenda? Sources have noted that this may indeed be the case.

We can no longer deny that we live in a world where one man possesses the power and strength to affect global change. In the rapidly shifting atmosphere of the global landscape, the presense of individuals possessing the power of an entire nation increasingly blurs the line between right and wrong. And while Captain America has always used his power to fight injustice and terrorism, does his past record give him free reign to wield it as he chooses? Does it might make Captain America right?

2\. Standoff at Empire State University

Unknown number of terrorists confronts Captain America, takes 92 students hostage.

NEW YORK -The fate of innocent students hangs in the balance as Captain America confronts the trenchous group of terrorists led by a man called "Doggo" at the campus of the Empire State University.

The ongoing hostage crisis continues to transfix citizens of New York, who have been watching the horrific drama unfold since yesterday afternoon, when Doggo and his men captured over 92 educated college students in the Science Hall at the Empire State University and threatened to kill them all unless Captain America agreed to join him in his so-called "supremacy." But unfortunately, the First Avenger took further action against them, Captain America wasted no time racing to the scene, with the New York Police Special Crimes Unit arriving a few minutes behind.

The crisis comes on the heels of the recent clash between Captain America and Baron Zemo II, who sources indicate is the evil version of the Red Skull, who recently died years ago before the ending of World War II.

Whether a connection exists remains unclear. However, both cases underscore the tenuous relationship between Captain America and the newly reformed S.C.U. team, led by new commander Lt. Rachael Velez. Specifically, Velez has credited Captain America for apprendended the terrorists and saved the students on procedural matters concerning crime scene authority. "Whenever it's an S.C.U. scene, everyone - even Captain America should report to the ranking S.C.U. officer," insisted Velez in a previous interview.

Meanwhile, the S.C.U. and Captain America continues to work towards a safe resolution of the crisis.

3\. Manhattan Showdown

Iron Man battles unknown foe in downtown New York.

NEW YORK - A unknown number of genetically-enhanced superhuman soldiers called "Universal Soldiers" left a major massive destruction of Midtown Manhattan and much of the surrounding properly in shambles.

The destruction yesterday afternoon was triggered by the arrival of a new menace named "Rahzar," who announced his intention to kill the invincible armored hero Iron Man and his compatriots, New York's greatest super-hero team, the Avengers.

Coincidentally, members of the Champions formed an inpromtu welcoming commitee for the rampaging rogue. "Archangel, Black Panther, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Hawkeye and Silverclaw were already on patrol not too far from this area," confirmed by Champions senior member Rick Jones. "So luckily we had people in place to mount an instant response."

The members of the Champions were bolstered by the arrival of Iron Man and War Machine, who instructed Quicksilver to evaculate all civilians before engaging Rahzar.

While details of the ensuing battle are a few, the aftermath points to a difficult fight for the Armored Avenger. Rahzar's current status in unknown, and Iron Man is recovering from significant injuries at Stark International in New York.

Meanwhile, police are reporting increased supervillian sightings around the city. According to N.Y.P.D. spokesperson Gary Sanders, "Word of Iron Man's war on crime and terrorism is spreading very quickly, and we're on the lookout for any major possible attacks."

A source within the United Nations Embassy in New York confirms that Col. James Rhodes was summoned to provide total protection for the invincible armored hero.

4\. West Coast Avengers Disbands

L.A.'s defenders go their separate ways following Serpent Society clash.

LOS ANGELES - For the first time in its revered history, the West Coast Avengers has succumbed to an enemy it cannot defeat: Disunity.

"As of today, the West Coast Avengers is disbanded," reported a source close to the team who asked to remain anonymous.

The stunning announcement comes on the heels of a costly battle with the Serpent Society led by Richard Fisk (the son of crime lord Wilson Fisk, known as the "Kingpin of Crime) and Alistair Smythe (the son of the late Spencer Smythe who created numerous "Spider-Slayer" robots programmed to kill New York's greatest hero, Spider-Man). The Serpent Society recently ruffled feathers with its hardline political stance, calling for extreme measures in the fight against crime and terrorism.

Given the history of between Spider-Man and Alistair Smythe's father, the late Spencer Smythe who design and built the Spider-Slayer robots to kill the Web-Slinging Wonder a few years ago before his untimely death in New York City, a confrontation between the West Coast Avengers and the Serpent Society seem inevitable. Sure enough, the ideological differences between the two teams bolied over last week - and the fallout from the ensuing battle apparently went beyond the physical, as the West Coast Avengers inexplicably announced its dissolution shortly after the conflict. The anonymous source cites philosophical disagreements between several key Avenger members as the primary reason for the split.

The White House issued a statement, calling the break-up "a truly tragic day in the history of the American people." Meanwhile, rumors persist that up to five former members of the Avengers are secretly operating with the S.H.I.E.L.D. on a number of unsanctioned covert missions around the globe. Sketchy intelligence indicates that the team has engaged the international terrorist group known as the "Black Cobras." It is unclear whether the actions of the Serpent Society or their allies could lead to criminal prosecution in U.S. or international courts.

5\. The Man Without Fear's Back In Action?

Daredevil may be on patrol.

NEW YORK - From the ashes of a hidden cocaine lab comes swirling eyewitness reports that Hell Kitchen's guardian is back, as marked by last night's destruction of the illegal drug operation. The hero that rose from the night may be a new Daredevil.

According to New York police, the attack was "swift and devastating," leaving nothing but several injured drug dealers and suppliers where they also recoved $50,000,000 worth of drug money and 500 kilos of crack cocaine where the lab once stood. The lab's owner, convicted drug dealer Tony Morales, was present during the attack and fled before the police arrived. His current whereabouts remain unknown.

Several observers indicate this Daredevil may be a new incarnation of the Man Without Fear, citing variations in his costume and the display of previously undocumented exploits.

Meanwhile, last night's incident has drawn the attention of several of Daredevil's closest friends and allies, as Spider-Man, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, Moon Knight and the Prowler have launched an theory into this new-look Daredevil. Whether or not that he will resurface in light of these actions remains to be seen.

6\. Prejudiced Sought in Midtown Manhattan Riot

Police officials enlist help of the X-Men after tragic city-block riot.

NEW YORK- Local authorities, with the help of a controversial superpowered team of mutants, have discovered the cultprit of the city into the streets of Midtown Manhattan, an event that killed 19 people and 13 injured.

"We have a suspect that we are currently investigating with the help of the X-Men, but it's the N.Y.P.D's policy not to release the names of the suspects, said Chief of Police Robert J. Henderson. "This is such an unusual and tragic event, we felt that in order to bring these perpetrators to justice, we had to enlist good mutant help without any prejudice."

Since the Central Park Zoo and portions of the surrounding downtown fell into the Midtown in October, authorities learned that an undermined number of victims are surviving off the streets of Midtown Manhattan in an anti-riot refugee camp with the aid of the X-Men and volunteer members from the Navy and the National Guard.

According from police forensic specialist Dr. Caroline Ramirez, the survivors currently residing that a unknown number of militant, hate-group armed with machine guns and rocket launchers declared their war and their hatred on mutants and their human allies, so-called "mutant-lovers." Local authorities are setting up a more permanent settlement for them.

"The survivors have undergone radical physiological changes," said Ramirez. "Their entire genetic makeup has been altered to make them homo sapiens. At the current time, we're unsure if this process can even be reversed."

President Barack Obama and Mayor Robert Bloomburg are still planning permanent accommodations for New Yorkers, which would include utilities, infrastructure, medical care and a police force. It's a lack of security which has authorities concerned.

"We're treating this as a rescue effort and a possible high-security risk," said Colleen Richardson, the mayor's press secretary. "While the city appreciates the help of the X-Men, who knows what mutant threats they'll attract? It's always a double-edged sword dealing with mutants, gods, geniueses, superhumans and warriors."

7\. New York City Liberated

Local superhero leads desperate charge against mercenaries.

NEW YORK - The citizens of New York celebrated victory, as Spider-Man and his closest allies, such as Captain America, Iron Man, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, Daredevil, the Prowler, Black Cat, Rocket Racer, Silver Sable, Wolverine and Moon Knight and an army of police and S.W.A.T. teams wrested control of the city from occupying forces.

"It was terrible," said resident Lisa Mason. "We couldn't walk the streets without being attacked by those no-good gun-toting monsters." The occupation began 17 days ago as a grip of terror. However, the tide turned when Spider-Man and his allies rallied a major force estimated a over hundred-thousand strong against them. The epic clash ended in a rout as the army rallied for victory.

The focus now rests on reconstruction, as the consequences of the occupation are sure to be felt for many months to come.

"Many criminal elements laid low during the crisis, noted New York police spokesperson Jack Addison. "I wouldn't be surprised if makes a play for power very, very soon."

8\. U.S. Investigating Mutant Relations

NEW YORK - Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy, Secretary of Mutant Affairs and advisor to President Barack Obama, released a statement Thursday confirming that his team of private investigators of the X-Factor Investigations is looking into a dramatic rise of mutant activity which stretches back 17 months to initial reports out of Heaton, Penn., a city located 20 miles north of Pittsburgh.

Unconfirmed reports from civilian sources claim that a young woman was seen with a man with a fly-like leg and insect wings" was the source of human/mutant relations in Heaton, but McCoy discounted those claims.

"How could one person be responible for all this?" McCoy countered. "We've also had reports of super heroes, with extraordinary mutant powers; the list goes on and on. We believe that the recent activity stems from some mutant-power phenomenom combined with simple coincidence."

McCoy discounted links to reports that a serial killer has been plaguing the nation throughout the spring, although the two men-identified as prison escapee Robbie Reese and Jonathan Feldman, a suidice prevention counselor-have been questioned.

9\. An Brotherhood of Evil View

First, they battled an army of mutant-hunting robots, the Sentinels in New York City, destroying several blocks of the Big Apple. Then, they nearly destroyed the U.S. Supreme Court. But their coup in their destruction of the super-villian prison called the Vault that set loose thousand of superpowered criminals!

What could the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants possibly do for an encore? Force an evacuation of thousands to battle an occult army that would have decimated the tri-state area.

And now they're in Los Angeles, battling the newly-reformed West Coast Avengers and the demolishing Hammer Industries facilities all over the city, putting thousands out of work, making a serious dent in the city's economy and tying up thousands of personnel in the process. Sorry, folks, but it's time to contact the X-Men to take care of these alleged mutant terrorists.

Billions of dollars in damage. Thousands of superpowered criminals set loose. Hundreds killed, wounded or scarred for life. Math like that adds up to one conclusion -it's time to subtract the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants permanently.

11/3/2013


End file.
